Breakaway
by Hal259
Summary: Twice a month, Natsu Dragneel leaves Fairy Tail for a couple of days. Leaving on Friday he'll return on Tuesday, and repeat the week after next. Wash, Rinse, Repeat. So cut and dry, the rest of the guild has come to expect it. Almost.
1. Following Natsu

Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza were all at the Master's office door, having already knocked. A faint voice gave the four of them permission to enter, and they trickled in slowly until they stood before Makarov. "What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile as he looked up and swept his gaze over the four of them.

"Well, Master, we were wondering if you knew where Natsu goes when he leaves the guild. We keep asking him, and keep getting excuses," Erza responded as she took charge of the conversation.

Immediately Makarov's smile fell. "I was hoping that you knew," the old guild master sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know either, and like you, I ask and receive excuses." The three mages and lone cat in front of him shared identical expressions of disbelief though Makarov ignored them and continued. "I really would like to know where he goes and if he's in danger when he does go on these little escapades." He paused a moment before surveying the four with mild interest. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and I have a request to make of you."

"Anything," Erza said swiftly.

"If you had known, I wouldn't ask, but I want you to follow him when he leaves tomorrow."

"It's feasible, but won't Natsu recognize our scents, what with his nose and all?" Gray chimed in as he crossed his arms.

"I actually had Levy come up with a solution to that little issue," he replied as he reached into a drawer of his desk and produced vials of purple liquid that waved like velvet in the glass. "This will temporarily erase your scents so that Natsu can't catch your scent should you be downwind of him." The somewhat complete team nodded as they took the vials from Makarov, Lucy pocketing the fourth one for Happy. "Whatever you do, don't make yourself known once you begin to follow him." The team nodded again. "He leaves tomorrow. You start then," the Guild Master stated in dismissal as they four walked out of the office.

Lucy wasn't particularly happy about the fact that she had to tail her teammate and closest friend, but she was rather curious. And when they asked, his excuses ranged from 'I went looking for Igneel' to 'I went on a solo mission.' Which, while the first one was logical, the other was complete garbage, because if he had gone on a solo mission, he would have taken Happy with him.

They went on about their day normally, keeping Natsu oblivious to the fact that they were hiding anything from him, though Lucy could tell that Happy had a hard time keeping this particular secret from his best friend.

Soon, though, the day passed and many retired for the night, save Makarov, who sat in his room, upright in bed as he stared at the glint of the moon like fragmented crystals on shards of a broken mirror that danced across his window. ' _Oh, Natsu, if only you knew how worried I've grown to be,'_ he thought gravely. A verse of literature came to his mind then, from a cemetery of long forgotten books kept buried in the back of his mind. ' _A secret's worth depends on the people from whom it must be kept.'_  
 _•_  
 _•_  
 _•_  
The next day, Happy and the rest who had visited Makarov the day before sat 'round a table, mentally preparing themselves for the task of following their mutual friend after he came out of Makarov's office. He was asking permission to leave, and once again, Makarov was going to grant it, feigning that he believed whatever excuse was given this time around.

Soon, Natsu came out with his pack slung over his shoulder waving at his friends as he passed. "See you guys next week," he called before disappearing into the bright light of the sun that stood beyond the guild doors.

Pulling out the vials, they each took one and drank it before giving them to Mirajane for disposal. Following Natsu out of the guild they were surprised to see him head to the train station as, like all Dragon Slayers, he was prone to motion sickness, and it was really exacerbated by trains, though no one could figure out why.

Natsu, unaware that anyone was tailing him, was extolling his luck of being able to leave the guild without many questions being asked of him. He really did hate lying to his friends, and to Makarov-who had done nothing to deserve being lied to- but he couldn't risk it. He valued their safety more than he valued the air he breathed, and he wasn't about to endanger them. ' _Great! I can finally go to Reklaw and see them again. I hope they're not too upset that I'm late. Maybe if I buy those two something they'll let me off easy.'_

At that moment, his train rolled in, and luckily, it was Marcus driving. Marcus was a citizen of Reklaw, and was rather fond of Natsu, always taking the time to wake him up once the train stopped, allowing him to get off on time and spare him the misery of having to ride the entire route, since he first was in Reklaw and Magnolia was his last stop before returning home. "Hey, Natsu, how you doing kid?" Marcus said in his cheery gruff voice as he watched Natsu board and sit up front.

"I'm doing great, Marcus. Wake me up when the train reaches Reklaw, yeah?" Natsu responded as he leaned against the window and prepared for the wave of nausea that was sure to pass through him once Marcus left the train station, leaving Natsu with no way to alleviate his misery.

"Sure thing kid. Always do," Marcus said as he watched in the driver's mirror more people board in the back and take their seats. He frowned slightly but looked down. He would keep his thoughts to himself. Even though it seemed like they were following Natsu, he wasn't entirely sure and therefore he very well couldn't go up and challenge them on that notion.

Sighing, Marcus moved the train and looked over to Natsu and sighed as he watched the pink-haired boy almost immediately fall into unconsciousness, though his face turned a very unsightly shade of green-Marcus often compared it to a pickle, though he wouldn't let Natsu know that- before he did so.

Happy watched on in confusion as his best friend conversed happily with the train conductor. _You didn't replace me, right, Natsu?_ Happy thought desperately. His friend had been really distant lately, to everyone. Happy supposed it could have been related back to that time where Natsu disappeared for 3 years without a word.

A lot had changed in 3 years, but there wasn't much they could do. Natsu didn't really talk about it. He always became really cagey whenever someone brought it up, and, in a very un-Natsu like manner, told people that it was none of their business as to what he had done with his life for those three years.

These random jaunts out of the guild had gone unnoticed at first, Natsu just came to the guild at his usual time and just left without a word to anyone. He left when it was really loud, so no one could see him go. But that method didn't work for long, and soon he'd been in front of Makarov's desk, being interrogated by the leader of Fairy Tail. The rule that everyone in Fairy Tail who was going to leave the guild had to get permission from him to leave, unless it was for a job, was instated then. And unless those seeking to leave could give him a valid reason, their requests to leave might be shot down. Natsu had gotten creative then, using any excuse he could think of that sounded reasonable in order to get out of the guild. The search for his adoptive father, Igneel, was the excuse he used the most, always telling Makarov that he thought he was on to something.

Soon, the train stopped and Marcus got up to wake Natsu. Shaking the Dragon Slayer, he watched with mirth as the boy shot up and rubbed his eyes, though his eyes still showed traces of sleepiness and sickness, he seemed alert for the most part. "Thanks, Marcus. I promise one day that I'll repay you!" Natsu swore as he stepped off the train.

"Don't worry about it, Natsu," Marcus said with a laugh, waving off the Mage's promise.

Natsu grinned before heading into town. Pulling his pack around from his back, he dug through several small packets before producing a small bag of Jewls. Letting the bag fall open, he rifled through the currency, nodding in satisfaction when he found out that he had plenty to get what he needed. Looking around, he found a small nearby store, where the cashier, Noelle, greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Natsu. Here for gifts again?" she teased.

"Yeah. I'm late coming in this time. It took a lot more convincing this time around than before. I figured I should make it up to them," he responded as he picked out a small bracelet and some sweets.

Happy with his decisions, Natsu went back to the counter where Noelle was waiting patiently, drumming her fingers in a happy tune against the counter. "Won't you just being there be enough?" she asked ringing up his purchases.

Natsu chuckled a little bit. "Not for Montgomery. He's going to chase me around the house until I apologize."

Giggling, Noelle showed him the price, which he happily paid in full. Carrying the items out, he placed them in his pack in a small pocket. Walking out of the store, Natsu passed some of the villagers who greeted him with smiles and waves, which Natsu returned with glee.

Soon he was out of town and on the edge of the woods, where a quaint house stood. Smiling fondly, the Mage stepped forward and produced a key out from under the mat, unlocking the door. Stepping inside, he frowned at the near silent atmosphere of the house, save for labored breathing in another room. His smile dropped to a frown as he listened before he shook his head and stepped back outside. "Ashland! Montgomery!" he shouted out into the open air.

His smile returned as he heard quick little footsteps race toward him. Two joyful cries of "Daddy!" greeted him before two children were hanging off his arms. Crouching down so he could get to their level, one of the kids threw themselves up onto his back while the other nestled themselves in his lap.

The young boy on his back, Montgomery, stared at his father from over his shoulder. "You're late!" he pointed out.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he said as he ruffled his son's flaming red hair. "But I got you gifts to make up for it." His daughter, Ashland, looked up and tugged on Natsu's shirt, black hair, marred only by a single white streak running down the left side, hiding some of her face. Natsu stood, Montgomery still hanging off his shoulders, while he carried Ashland in his arms and into the house, shutting the door to the outside world. And, unknowingly, to his friends.


	2. Hotel Meeting

They could do absolutely nothing else as they stared at the closed door in shock. Children. Natsu was a father. All these times that he disappeared from the guild, he was going to Reklaw to spend time with his son and daughter.

Gray and Lucy's mouths were on the floor, Happy seemed a bit hurt, but also highly curious. Erza was well, surprised. Beckoning her companions to follow, she led them to a hotel where they took two rooms, dividing it evenly amongst themselves. Meeting in the room Happy shared with Gray, the four took up various positions in the enclosed space. Gray leaned against the dresser, Lucy took the bed, Erza claimed a chair, and Happy curled up on the bed next to Lucy.

"I-I can't believe it," Lucy said quietly as she leaned forward, brown eyes filling wth confusion.

"You can't believe it? This about how I feel! Or how Happy feels! Or even Erza for that matter" Gray shouted as he threw his hands up. "We've been friends since we were children, and he keeps this kind of secret from us?!"

"Gray, that's enough," Erza snapped as she threaded her fingers through her scarlet hair. _'If Natsu was able to keep that from us, what else is he hiding? How much more don't we know?'_

"We should just confront him about it, not that we know," Gray pointed out stubbornly as he pushed himself off of the dresser.

"Master said not to compromise the mission by letting ourselves be known," Lucy protested weakly as Erza stood and moved to stand across from Gray, akimbo.

"We don't have the entire story. Are we really going to confront him on something half-baked? Are you dense? That's not going to happen. I'm not going to go against the Master's orders; he said not to let ourselves be known so we're going to do just that," Erza said, taking charge and leaving no room for argument, daring Gray to try and defy her.

"But-" Gray protested, only to have Erza send him a glare. "Alright, we can find out more tomorrow," he relented. He knew Erza hadn't been giving him an option, though that was what he told himself so as not to damage his pride.

•

•

•

Natsu sat outside on the small back porch swing behind the house that he had built with his own two hands. Back when _she_ had still been alive. Everything had made so much more sense then. He was even thinking of quitting the guild for her. That promise that he would spend the rest of his life with her, quitting his life in Magnolia and with Fairy tail for her was never fulfilled. Not after the fatal illness that had taken her life soon after she had conceived their children. He had been there that day in the hospital, by her side as she had taken her dying breaths. Her last words were honored to the full, he was doing the best he could with what he had been given. So why did it still feel like it wasn't enough? Sighing, Natsu stood and popped his back before entering through the back door to his right. His woebegone frown replaced with a gentle smile as he watched his son and daughter play in the front room, faces full of joy. Quietly, he slipped past them and made his way to the third room in his house.

The room was primarily dark, with only the dimmest of lights giving the dark space any form. "Oto-san," Natsu murmured as he walked into the room. "It's Natsu." His voice was barely above a whisper, the shadows of the room compelling him to keep his voice down. He didn't need the reminder. This room was a place of iron will and soft dignity. It demanded respect, and Natsu treated it with a kind of reverence. But the aura didn't have so much to do with the room so much as it had to do with its lone occupat.

The only other figure in the room was sitting upright in bed, his eyes glassy and tired, and his old frame haggard and spent after years of back-breaking work in the unforgiving sun trying to provide for his only daughter. "What do you want, boy?" the man rasped, his voice still strong despite sounding so tired.

"I just came to say hello and let you know that I was here, Oto-san," Natsu said as he took a seat on a stool that sat at the foot of the bed.

The man in bed huffed before letting out a raucous cough that rattled his body. "Please, no need to call me that ridiculous title. You're my son-in-law; you have the right to use my first name." His glassy admiral eyes found Natsu's black ones, and Natsu found it disconcerting that even though his father in law was virtually blind, his eyes ridden with cataracts, he was still able to locate people around his with unerring accuracy.

"Of course, my apologies, Tae," he said as he ducked his head in embarrassment at being scolded by the man.

Tae chuckled before coughing again. He glared at his son-in-law as the boy shot off the stool and moved as if to head to his side. "Sit down, boy. This old man is not dying on you or my grandchildren any time soon. You keep your behind glued to that stool when I start coughing up a storm, you hear?" he ordered harshly.

Natsu hesitated, thinking about disobeying his elder before thinking better of it. Even though Tae Kim was no longer capable of using his magic, he was still a force to be reckoned with when angered, and Natsu prayed to the powers that be that his father-in-law's anger was never directed at him. "Yes, sir."

Tae huffed in satisfaction, comfortable in the fact that Natsu would listen to him before leaning back and resting against the pillows. "Now, where are those darling grandchildren of mine?" he asked with glee as he thought of his daughter's children. Montgomery and Ashland were his pride and joy, and the legacy of his deceased daughter, Casimir .

"In the living room, Tae. Do you want to see them?"

The old man nodded and started to push himself off of the bed before Natsu stopped him. "No, stay here. I'll bring them to you."

Tae huffed but complied with his son-in-law's demands. Even though Natsu was normally very loud and rambunctious, especially when they had first met, Natsu had mellowed out considerably. Really the boy was considerate, the old man could give him that. Not many boys his age would watch over a dying man, even going so far as to make sure he didn't increase his chance of dying by even a fraction. Casimir's father did not have long to dwell on his thoughts as his two grandchildren entered the room. Montgomery's voice was the first to enter the room, Ashland's following as she tried to hush him. So much like his daughter at such a young age. Ashland would be a carbon copy of her mother by the time she was an adult in everything but looks, purely by coincidence.

"Grandpa," Montgomery cheered quietly as he hopped up on the bed near Tae's left leg. Natsu crouched down and lifted Ashland to help her up onto the bed, as she was not quite as strong as her older brother. Placing her near Tae's arm, Natsu backed away grinning before retreating to the stool he had claimed as his own earlier.

Tae smiled in happiness, as Montgomery rambled on about utter nonsense to his grandpa and Ashland piped up occasionally to comment and Ashland piped up occasionally to comment or ask her grandfather questions, to which he answered happily. Meanwhile, Natsu stared at his family with a kind of joie de vivre dancing across his face. His life was exactly where he wanted it to be, and he was content.


End file.
